Recent developments in surgical techniques have made possible the use of lasers for surgical operations. Particularly, lasers have been adapted to conduct surgery which is relatively noninvasive and thus results in less trauma to the patient. Lasers are also well adapted for microscopic surgery to repair or remove delicate organs.
The by-products or residue which results from laser surgery comprises smoke vapors and other gases generated by the laser beam cutting the tissue. Also, the laser beam causes small pieces of tissue to be removed from the area of surgery. These by-products which are generated during the surgical operation must be removed from the patient, otherwise the tissue and smoke vapors would interfere with the surgeon's ability to inspect the organ on which surgery is being conducted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,215 discloses an irrigator-evacuator for assisting the surgeon or an assistant to selectively irrigate the area of surgery and to remove the residue using a remote vacuum source. Generally, a single flexible tube is extended to the area of surgery, and remotely controlled by the assistant. On command by the surgeon, the assistant can control the irrigator-evacuator by squeezing a rubber bulb aspirator for irrigating, and then actuating a valve to connect a vacuum source to the tube and extract both the residue and irrigation fluid. With such bulb, the irrigation of predetermined amounts of fluid for lavage purposes is difficult. The assistant can also maintain the valve actuated so that smoke or gas vapors can be evacuated from the area of operation during the laser surgery.
While the noted irrigator-evacuator provides a common device for selectively controlling the irrigation or evacuation around the area of operation, such device includes several inherent shortcomings. First, the device is not adapted for simultaneously providing an irrigation fluid and a source of vacuum to the operation area. Secondly, the liquid supply to the device requires pinching off to stop leakage or flow when the liquid source is either at the same height or elevated higher than the device. Additionally, the device of the noted patent is adapted for attachment to the bed sheet or gown of the patient, or to be held by one hand and operated by the other hand of the assistant.
From the foregoing, it can be seen that a need exists for improved medical irrigator/evacuator apparatus which is more readily adapted for holding in one hand, and for the single-handed operation thereof. An additional need exists for a hand-held medical device which can provide both an irrigation fluid and vacuum, if desired. An advantage of the invention is that it injects measured amounts of fluid to the area of operation.